gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Pet Squad
''Skylanders: Pet Squad ''is a fifth installment of the Skylanders franchise. This game introduces the new Skylanders, the LPS Skylanders and 2 new elements (Animal and Electric; which both of them are not avaiable until early new year). Like Skylanders: Trap Team, you can trap villians with the new Traptanium traps, the villains from the Trap Team also works with this game. Only 2 Skylanders per element (except for Light and Dark which has only one repose) has got a repose. Summary When a pack of evil villains try to destroy Skylands, its up to the Skylanders by teaming up with Blythe and her friends by placing them on the Portal of Power! Skylanders Magic *Firey Armor Spyro (Series 4) *Time Traveler Deja Vu (Series 2) *Glowhog *Linlean Riddler *Blythe (LPS) *Sunil Nevla (LPS) Water *Magic Music Echo (Series 2) *Big Blast Rip Tide (Series 2) *Splasher *Icicles *Ollie Arms (LPS) *Goldy (LPS) Tech *Golden Ninja Trigger Happy (Series 4) *Dino Roller Chopper (series 2) *Tronic *Blaster-Tron 2000 (Nice version of Blaster-Tron) *Russell (LPS) *Cheep-Cheep (LPS) Earth *Rocky Fist Bump (Series 2) *Digger Terrafin (Series 4) *Power Fist *Dino Roller *Buttercream Sunday (LPS) *Penny Ling (LPS) Life *Fruit Punch Camo (Series 3) *Fly Racer High Five (Series 2) *Plantseed *Bee Blythe *Vinnie Terrio (LPS) *Minka Mark (LPS) Fire *Torch of Doom Smolderdash (Series 2) *Firey Sunburn (Series 2) *Molten Coal *Lava Rabo *Jasper Jones (LPS) *Sue Patterson (LPS) Air *Sharpin Blades (Series 2) *Green Gem Scratch (Series 2) *Flur *Polar-Breath *Hubble (LPS) *Youngmee Song (LPS) Undead *Ghoul Cynder (Series 4) *Spiritual Grim Creeper (Series2) *Rolly *Battra *Kora Dixon (LPS) *Zoe Trent (LPS) Dark *Shallow Blackout (Series 2) *Power Out *Nighttime *Delilah Barnsley (LPS) *Pepper Clark (LPS) Light *Halo Spotlight (Series 2) *Bright *Sunblast *Captain Cuddles (LPS) *Sweet Cheeks (LPS) Animal (New element) *Juliana *Dolores (LPS) Electric (New element) *Eel-Zone *Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt (LPS) Villains *Boulder (Earth) *Swift Shifter (Magic) *Glow-Bam (Light) *Chompy Bot 9000 (Tech) *Scorp-io (Air) *Thunder (Electric) *Frigid Chompy (Water) *Tank-a-Tonic (Tech) *Slash-Bot (Animal) *Shell Shocker (Water) *Dream Blythe (Light) *Badraz (Life) *Clawbur (Animal) *Evil Blythe (Dark) Starter Pack In the console starter pack, the starter pack comes with 3 figures (Dino Roller, Blythe and Halo Spotlight), 3 new traps, the new Portal of Power, the game, trading cards, poster, the Trap tray and the game. In the 3DS version, its the same but with Wave Echo, Kora Dixon and Sunblast, the batteries and the Portal of Power. Traps (here are the traps, starting with 2 new elements) *Electric Cord Trap (Cord of Doom) *Electric Jughead Trap (Light Bulb) *Electric Tiki Trap (Movin' Tiki) *Animal PawPrint Trap (Slashing Hand) *Animal Toucan Trap (Jungle Bird) *Animal Snake Trap (Poison Snake) *Air Spector Trap (Flower of Sky) *Air Owl Trap (Hoot Floop) *Air Orb Trap (Sky Gem) *Air Hand Trap (Grabbin' Flighter) *Magic Tiki Trap (Totem Magic) *Magic Hand Trap (Magician's Glove) *Magic Toucan Trap (Dove Bird) *Magic Spector Trap (Flower Of Magic) *Tech Rocket Trap (Cog Rocket) *Tech Toucan Trap (Robo Bird) *Tech Owl Trap (Coggy Owl) *Tech Hammer Trap (Building Hammer) *Fire Hourglass Trap (Firey Time) *Fire Spider Trap (Bomb Spider) *Fire Hand Trap (Fireball Hand) *Fire Toucan Trap (Wings of Fire) *Light Jughead Trap (Bright Light) *Light Spector Trap (Glowing Plant) *Light Toucan Trap (Bright Flight) *Light Hammer Trap (Hammer of Light) *Dark Toucan Trap (Crow Fly) *Dark Soap Trap (Slippery Black) *Dark Totem Trap (Slap Black) *Dark Screamer Trap (Death Stopper) Add more ideas. Blythe's outfit When first playing as, she wore a purple corset, white long skirt, sandals and her hair is in the hairstyle from "Back Window" with a red headband. After purchasing her soul gem (Gain a New outfit and do more increased damage), her outfit is recolored, she now has on a white corset, blue long skirt, black sandals and her hair is now in pigtails with blue holders and a Magic element-shaped barrette Dream Blythe When she is trapped and first encouraged, she wore a pink-white elbow shirt, jeans rolled up to her calves, saddle shoes and her hair is in the hairstylw from "Back Window" with a red headband and had face-paint that changes each time when her feelings changed, After her villain quest is completed, she has now a purple-red elbow shirt, light jeans rolled up to her calves, saddle shoes and had the same hairstyle from "Back Window" but now has light blue hairlights and has a pink headband and she kept her face paint. Evil Blythe She wore a green Cami, white knee skirt with gray calf skirt underneath, blue leggings, shoes and her hair is in the hairstyle from "Back Window" with a red headband and has a Dark symbol painted on her cheek and has red eyes that shows that she's evil. After completed her Villain quest,she had a recolor of her outfit and she kept her hairstyle but now has a black headband and her Dark symbol on her left cheek is now gray. Wow POWs Go here Voice Actors Soul Gems *Blythe - New Outfit! - Gain a new outfit! Attacks increased damage too. (found on The Lake of Skylands) *Glowhog - I Summon Crystals - Press the jump button to jump, then press (Attack 3) to summon crystals from underground (Found in The Lake Of Skylands) *Juliana - Meerkat Calls! - Hold (Attack 3) to summon a lot of meerkats. (found in the Lake of Skylands inside the (Unknown-element) Animal Gate *Flur - Big, Feathered Bird - Hold (Attack 1) to summon a giant bird (found in Swampy Shore) *Minka Mark - Paint Buddy - Gain a paint buddy that attacks with you. (found in Swampy Shore) *Eel-Zone - Electric Ball - Create a electrical ball (Found in Swampy Shore inside the (Unknown element) Electric gate. *Zoe Trent - Enter The Diva! - Gain a yellow jumpsuit that increases your hand to hand combat skills and counter against attacks! (Found in The Big Flight) Add ideas. Levels #Baron Sharpfin's Ship (hub world) #The Lake of Skylands (Villains: Boulder (Earth), Swift Shift (Magic) and Glow-Bam (Light Doom Raider) #Swampy Shore (Villains: Chompy Bot 9000 (Tech) #The Big Flight (Villains: Scorp-io (Air) and Thunder (Electric/Unknown Element) #Techno-Ville (Villains: Frigid Chompy (Water) and Tank-A-Tonic (Tech Doom Raider) #The Space of Skylands (Villains: Slash-Bot (Unknown element/Animal) #The Disappearing Castle (Villains: Shell Shocker (Water); Dream Blythe (Light) and Badraz (Life) #Evil Mayhem (Villains: Clawbur (Animal/Unknown) and Evil Blythe (Dark Doom Raider) #Return to the Swamp #Evil Forest #Meseralda's Puppet Town Villain Quests *Dream Blythe - Puma Out! (Bring him to Flynn in the hub world to scare the puma for him so he can fly with his vehicle.) *Evil Blythe - Batterson Pie (Bring him to Batterson in the kitchen of Baron Sharpfin's kitchen to collect fruit for his new kind of pie) *Drillbur - The Arena (Bring him to Brock in his room the hub world to challenge a fight) *The NightMare Bird - Nightmare Dream (Bring him to Jack in his room in the hub world to undo the nightmare that the Nightmare Bird did) *Boulder - Clean Up! (Found in Swampy Shore; Bring him to Mags to clean up the mess) *Glow-Bam - Light Night (Bring him to Blobbers in Swampy Shore to give lights to Mabu) *Swift Shifter - Sweet Dreams (Bring her to Cali in The Big Flight to make the drivers of the ships sleep.) *Chompy-Bot 9000 - The Exploding Target (Bring him to Baron Sharpfin in Space of Skylands to shoot the chompy at target) *Slash-Bot - Claw Out of Here, Will Ya? (bring him to Astronaut Samuel in The Space of Skylands to get the cow out of his way) *Shell Shocker - Troll Taze (Bring him to Buzz in Disappearing Castle to shut down the Troll fort) *Badraz - Fruit Juice (Bring him to Hugo in Disappearing Castle to make fruit juice for him) *Clawbur - Scratch-Plosion! (Bring him to Flynn in Return to the Swamp to bring boom to the Troll's flying weapon) Add ideas. New Allies/Characters *Jack (voiced by Sam Vincent) - A ally Eye Five who wears a cap, you see him in Return of the Swamp as a enemy, after his defeat, he had a change of heart and joined the side. *S.A.M (Voiced by Peter New) - A ally robot. *Silena (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck) - A builder Lynx-like mabu who first debuted in the app game, "Skylanders Lost Islands". *Ma-Boo (Voiced by Sam Vincent) - A mabu who wants to be scary also debuted in Skylanders: Lost Islands who only appears in the Hall of Ghosts adventure pack. More soon... Trivia *The new main antagonist will have The NightMare Bird. **The Nightmare Bird is trappable as well, but you'll need a special Dream trap to catch her. *Dream Blythe, Evil Blythe, Drillbur and Nightmare Bird are the only villains to have their quests on the hub world. *Dream Blythe, Dream Chompy, Dream Greeble and Dream Shadow are the only Dream villains that can be trappable in this game. Adventure Packs *Hall of Ghosts - Comes with Battra (Undead), Hall of Ghosts toy, Money Tracker and Ghost Teller. *Cat's Castle Adventure Pack - Comes with Polar-Breather (Air), Cat's Castle toy, Cat Solder and Super Halo. *Animal Expansion Pack (Jungle Town) - Comes with Dolores (Animal), Animal PawPrint Trap and a Jungle Town toy *Electric Expansion Trap (Thunder Castle) - Comes with Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt (Electric), Electric Cord Trap and a Thunder Castle toy. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Skylanders Category:Video games Category:Beenox Category:Sierra Entertainment Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Crossover games Category:Hasbro Games Category:Hasbro